poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Axel/Dazzlings Gone
This is how our heroes meet Axel and the Dazzlings gone missing in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. After they left Traverse Town they saw the Hooden Man ?????: Well, Ryan. Did you enjoy meeting your memories? Ryan: Yeah, it was great seeing everyone I know. But what do want from me? ????: What do we have to give. And then Axel appeared Axel: Hello! ?????: What do you want? Axel: No hogging the hero. He throws the card to him ????: Then perhaps you'd like to test him. Axel: Perhaps I would. He disappeared Axel: My show now, Keyblade Master. Who am I? Oh my name's Axel. Got it memorised? Ryan: Axel? Axel: Good, you're a quick learner. So, Ryan, now that we're getting to know each other better... He summon his weapons Axel: Don't you go off and die on me now! Ryan is fighting him and defeated him and then he got cards Matau: Another one. What's it do? Spikewave: I guess this opens a portal to other worlds like Teaverse Town. I kinda like that groove. Ryan: Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going... Axel: That's right. Sci-Ryan: Axel! Axel: Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily? Ryan: You're just testing us?! Axel: And you passed. Congratulations, Ryan! You're ready now---ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special. Crash: You mean Optimus, Cody and Zig here? Axel: You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's---most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Ryan. Ryan: Why me? Axel: You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot. Ryan: The light within darkness... Axel: (Holds out his hand) Would you like me to give you a hint? Crash: Crash---do ya need it? Ryan: I'm gonna figure it out for myself. If you're in my way--- Sci-Ryan: (Jumps in front of Ryan) Don't worry, Ryan! We'll protect you! Axel: (Snickers) Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now. And one more thing, I think you're missing three friends with you, Ryan. Ryan: Three friends? You mean the Dazzlings? Axel: Looks like they gone missing in the Castle. Make sure you find them here. He disappeared and they were at the 2nd floor Jiminy: Hmm... Ryan: What's wrong, Spikewave? Spikewave: Well, ya see, what Axel said back there worries me. What could he have meant by, "You may no longer be who you are"? Ryan: I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else? Spikewave: (Laughs) Of course. Still, you can't be too careful. Crash: Yep. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle... (Trying to pronounce it) Oblivi - Oblivi - Obliv--- Sci-Ryan: Castle Oblivion! Crash: Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Ryan: We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together. Crash: 'Course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together, the one with all those weird contraptions. Ryan: Hmm... When was that? Matau: Uhh... I can't remember. What was it called? Crash: I think it's called... Uhh. Oh what's the use? I can't remember it's name. My mind is turned to a rabbitey mush. Evil Ryan: What?! Stop goofing around. Ryan: Crash, sure you didn't make it up? Crash: I don't think so.. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3